Sunset
by CMHerrera
Summary: A nice cool crisp day and the sun was about to set, and Shizuo haven't seen Izaya all day..or yet.. ONE-SHOT


I do not own Durarara or any of the characters...well not yet at least.

This is my first fan fiction so be warned *nods* You might hate the way I did it at the end XD

**Title** - Sunset

**Summary** - A nice cool crisp day and the sun was about to set, and Shizou haven't seen Izaya all day..or yet.

**Characters** - IzayaXShizuo

* * *

It was almost sunset and it was nice and cool out and Shizuo was wondering if Izaya was up to no good since he didn't see him all day. Shizuo thought to him self as he was walking along and drifted into the parks entrance and decided to watching the sun as it slowly when down, "I know Izaya's here somewhere."

When the blond was in deep thought the Informant spotted the tall blond as he was walking by and heard him udder his name, his lips curled as a wave of excitement came over the brunette as he talked to him self,"I had a busy day and had to deal with some troublesome issues and I could do some relaxing time but I guess I can tease him a bit." he slowly approached the tall blond without making any sound and whispered in his ear.

"Miss me Shizu-chan?"

Goosebumps ran down shizou's spine as he heard the sadists whisper call him by that pet name he dreaded. A dark aura started to surrounded the tall mann"IZZAYYYAAAA-KUN"

Quickly stepping back and giving off a grin the brunette spoke "My My, arn't you noisy. Your ruining the sunset." "

Cut the crap flea, what the fuck do you want?" "haha what do I want? I want you Shizu-chan~." then the brunette blew him a kiss, and gave him a wink. The blond gave a twitch and picked up a near by lamp post and gave it a swing "Don't fuck with me!" ducking down, the brunette laughed with ecstasy. "temper temper, can't we just talk?"

"...talk..?...TALK? why wou-" "Shhhh

" Izaya placed his finger on shizuo's lips "relax" trying to hold back shizou gave a growl "How could I rela-" before he could finish his sentence, the brunette couldn't hold back any longer and his lips met the blond's giving him a rough kiss making it go deeper into pleasure. Shocked, and filled with lust and anger, Shizuo pulled away but only to find his tongue dance with the brunettes why'll dropping the lamp post next to him. The informant wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled away from the kiss giving off a smirk and said..

"Isn't this better then having to watch the sunset alone?"

Frustrated, Shizuo blushed a deep red, having no clue what to happened, he just turns away trying to keep calm and tries to hide his blush as he can, not pleased on how he handled the situation the blond try's to get out of it. "I-I think I should-"

Interrupting him Izaya spoke with a grin "tisk tisk Shizu-chan you can't just leave me. After all you seem to be enjoying it well." Defeated, Shizuo lowers his head down not knowing how to answer, he gives Izaya a low growl. "Y-you better watch it flea!"

"Oh how scary, and what will you do hmm?" the informant lowers in and leans Shizou against a near by bench, and gives him a softer gentle kiss then the one before, leaving him begging for more. "S-stop I-Izaya" "Whats that you want more?" slowly Izaya unbuttons the blonds pants one by one revealing the boxers underneath. "tell me what you want Shizu-chan""N-no don't stop not here" the Informant grins and slowly reaches down the blonds boxers finding what he was searching for, rubbing it back and forth. "A-ahh! Izaya!"

"Thats more like it, tell me what you want." the brunette starts to unbutton his pants and pulls his boxers down. "I-I want it...just do me!" Giving off a smirk Izaya pulls away. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan but it seems are luck has run out." Shocked Shizuo trys to sit up

"W-what?"

"It seems the sunset has went down and its pitch dark, I should be going home now~" the informant pulls up his boxers and pulls up his pants and stands up, leaving Shizuo's pants and undergarments down. dumbfounded, Shizuo sits up and sees the brunette stand at the entrance.

'I'll see you next sunset~!"


End file.
